


Reflex, reflex

by deviltakehimback



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltakehimback/pseuds/deviltakehimback
Summary: Diverging slightly from canon: The spanx 'arrive' in the hospital, and Serena leaves them at her desk by accident. She comes back to Holby to get them and gets more than she bargained for. Bernie is not in the Ukraine. One-shot, a bit of fun. Alternate title: Fräuline's Slip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with [ultragirlvfr750](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750) ( **@moandkatelive** on Tumblr).

 

\- - -

 

Serena was halfway home when she realised she'd left those infernal corrective underpants at the office. Yes Jason, she had thought, I _do_ wear them when I want to look thin, like a lot of women actually. Though that did little to stop the embarrassment of everyone on the ward seeing her knickers.

She didn't need them at home, but she didn't want to leave them hanging around at work either.

She fired a brief text to Bernie.

_-I'm coming back to AAU - can you do me a favour?_

She turned the car into a retail unit and redirected it back to the hospital. Her phone beeped, from its place in the coin tray behind the handbrake.

_-What do you need?_

She fired off a text as quickly as she could, not wanting to get caught on the phone behind the wheel.

_-There's Spanx at my desk- meet you outside?_

She flung her phone back on the passenger seat and made her way to Holby General.

 

\- - -

 

Bernie was standing outside the main door, grey hoody wrapped around herself and fidgeting with the pockets. Serena parked her car, pocketed her phone, and made her way towards the entrance.

“Well come on, I'm in a hurry - you've not come empty handed have you?”

Bernie looked startled, mouth opening but no words coming out.

“What... What should I have brought?” she questioned, uncertainty thick in her voice.

“Exactly what I asked you for,” said Serena, bustling past her baffled fellow consultant, “I mean really you'd think it would be quite simple.”

“I'm not sure I follow?” croaked Bernie, hot on Serena's heels on the way to their office.

“You're following me right now – though there's really no need, I can sort it myself.”

“Serena...”

“Yes, Ms. Wolfe?”

“What exactly do you think you're playing at?”

“What?”

“You send me a message like that, while I'm at work, after everything that's happened between us... and you expect me to just follow along?”

“You're not serious? I was simply asking for a small favour,” she said, stepping into the office and pivoting to stare incredulously at Bernie. “I didn't think it would drive such a wedge between us. Like I said, I'll sort it myself.”

“And pray tell why or how you'd do such a thing, in our office no less?”

“It's just something Robbie left with me, it's not–“

“Oh no, I don't need to know about your torrid affair with that bloke – too much information.”

“And here was I thinking you wouldn't mind that vivid mental image of me to brighten your afternoon...”

Bernie turned a violent shade of pink. Pleased with herself, Serena rounded her desk and grabbed the offending article from beside her keyboard.

Bernie watched her, seeing quite clearly as Serena gathered her... personal effects.

“Oh.”

“Oh what?” Serena asked, folding the undergarment with care.

“Oh god.”

“Why are we praying?”

“Spanx,” Bernie almost whispered, pointing limply at the beige fabric in Serena’s hands.

“Well, yes what else? Save your blushes, they’ll be out of here in a jiffy.”

“No, Serena,” she floundered, “Do... do you know what you said in your text?”

“I said there were spanx on my desk and asked you to meet me outside with them; I had no intention of coming back onto the ward, and was hoping for a speedy getaway aided by a helpful friend and colleague.”

“Serena... Maybe check your phone.”

Having utterly lost the run of their conversation, Serena pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. She clicked into her messages, thumbing Bernie's name and pulling up their message thread.

She almost dropped the phone. She reread her words, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

 

_To SPANK ME at my desk,, meet you outside ? X_

 

She coughed. She could feel her body temperature rising, her cheeks burning.

“Ah. Right.”

“Autocorrect can be a right bugger.” 

“Aha, yes, I’d have to agree there.” Serena’s head was swimming, their entire conversation replaying from recent memory.

“I’ll leave you to it,” muttered Bernie, stepping out of the door. Serena pulled herself together, synapses firing at top speed. 

“Bernie?”

At Serena’s words, Bernie turned back to the office, leaning into the doorframe. She crossed her arms as Serena continued. “You still came to meet me...”

Bernie smirked. 

“Oh, well it might have been incredibly forward of you,” she said, turning once more to return to the ward, “but I’m not one to shy away from a challenge.”


End file.
